Taking the Capital (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Get to the Capital Building. *Characters: Ultranationalists, Al-Kadhum, Field Master Lex Norsan, Pvt. West, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Sangheili Marines. *Weather: Stormy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **The Omega Shower ***Evade the meteor shower on Legendary Difficulty. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Taking the Capital *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 7:14:57 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States of America *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Plot/Transcript Continuing from An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America). The player recovers from shell shock. Sangheili Marine 2: Come on get up! The Sangheil Marine helps him up. A laser beam is then fired from the sky and hits the earths troposhere. The sky then shows a explosion followed by red electricity. A rush of wind comes down on the city. The shockwave from the ICBM blacks out the streets and electronically knocks out all aircraft from the sky. The choppers go down and MiG is seen crashing into a building. Sangheili Marine 2 Come on get fucking up! Move! Player then rushes up. Pvt. West: What the hell's goin' on? Field Master Lex Norsan: Get off the street now! Go! The team then run for shelter, dodging falling helicopters and meteors that rain hell on the streets. Sangheili Marine 2: This isn't good, Whoa! Field Master Lex Norsan: Don't stop! Keep moving! Pvt. West: Holy shit! Field Master Lex Norsan: Go go go! Sangheili Marine 7: What the hell's goin' on?! Pvt. West: Meteor shower! Field Master Lex Norsan: Just keep moving! Sangheili Marine 8: Look out! Sangheili Marine 10: Go! Go! A Humvee comes by to pick them up but is blown off the road killing some Sangheili Marines. Sangheili Marine 5: Shit! Field Master Lex Norsan: Keep moving forward! A passenger plane then crashes into the streets the team dives out of the way and gets to cover. This will kill the player if he gets in the way or doesnt dive to cover. Field Master Lex Norsan: We cant take much more we'll wait till the storm ends! All becomes quiet. Sangheili Marine 8: What the hell was that?! Field Master Lex Norsan: Stay here. Sangheili Marine 2: You're goin' out there? Are you nuts? Field Master Lex Norsan goes out of the building. Field Master Lex Norsan: It's over. Come on, lets get to the capital. They go outside. All remains quiet. It starts to rain. Pvt. West: [Whispers and Nervous] Oh, man it's quiet. Hey is your red dot working? Mine's out. Sangheili Marine 8: [Whispers] Mine's down too. This is weird, bro. Sangheili Marine 2: [Whispers] Yeah, plasma doesnt work either. The player can look through his M4A1 Plasma Rifle Holographic Sight which no longer has the red dot crosshair due to the ICBM's EMP. Inside a building on the right, an M4A1 Grenadier with iron sights can be found and exchanged. The ammo crate helps refill ammo. Field Master Lex Norsan: Looks like optics are down... comms too. Sangheili Marine 9: Enegy swords now working. Sangheili Marine 7: Wow...check it out. (noting the destroyed buildings and wreched vehicles.) Sangheili Marine 9: Looks like our path is obstructed too. They see a figure coming from a building. Pvt. West: Star! Star, or we will fire on you! A flare is then lit revealing Pvt. Zuka and Major Josh Konaree. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Put your weapons down, it's just us. Sangheili Marine 6: [Whispers] Keep your voices down...Building up ahead, moving in. They move into the building. Due to the EMP comms are down so they whisper. Field Master Lex Norsan': [Whispers] West, you're up. Pvt. West: [Whispers] Hooah. (Moves slowly upstairs and then finds it clear.) Clear. Sangheili Marine (2/10): [Whispers] I got our six./Regroup on Pvt. West. Sangheili Marine 9: [Whispers] Copy that. They move up the stairs. Clatter is heard from behind the door. A Sangheili Marine opens the door. Sangheili Marine 7: [Whispers] Team Player (opens the door.) Team player you here? He is shot and killed. Pvt. West: Son of a... (kicks the door down) Sangheili Marine 10: Contact, near the cubical! Sangheili Marine 2: Got it! Sangheili Marine 8: Contact down! Sangheili Marine 9: [acts all cool] Target eliminated. After the room is cleared Pvt. West places a breaching charge on the wall. Pvt. West: Hope this leads to a new route. Pvt. West detinates the charge leading outside. Pvt. West: Yep! Sangheili Marine 11: Dude, where are we? Pvt. West: I think the Government of District columbia, or at least we are now exiting the building. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright, we'll continue down US-1 Alt and move on Pennsylvania avenue NW. Lets go. Sangheili Marine 11: Hooah. They continue down the road and reach the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They find a tank truck rigged to blow with a Hostage inside. Sangheili Marine 9: Look. Its the FBI headquarters, dude. Pvt. West: Or at least whats left of it. Field Master Lex Norsan: Pvt. West get that hostage out and secure the truck of any explosives. Pvt. West: Alright get into position, cover me...comunication guys, communication! Player moves to the truck and sees the hostage in the passenger street wired to an oil drum which is in the driver seat. The door pinned shut. Pvt. West (Into radio): alright, it looks like a tight situation, attempting to remove the hostage. Field Master Lex Norsan (Radio): In position. Proceed with extraction. Pvt. West looks up at the Sangheili Marines and knods. Then proceeds with the extraction. Pvt. West then takes out a flare and flares the door open and removes it gently placing it on the ground. Pvt. West takes out a pair of wire cutters and attempts to remove the hostage. Civilian: [Desperate and Complaining] Get me out of here. I dont wanna die. Pvt. West: Dont worry you'll be fine. Pvt. West then removes the right wire (''which randomizes every time you spawn.) He extracts the hostage from the vehicle and signals for two Sangheili Marine to get him.'' Sangheili Marine 9: Dont worry we'll take you to safety. Sangheili Marine 9 (Into radio): Guys cover me! They extract the hostage and take him to safety. Pvt. West then uses a crow bar to pry open trucks trailor doors. But that fails so he flares it open. (Holding X) It opens revealing lots of Barrels with ChemX in it, leaked with Detinator Cord. Pvt. West drops his flare and is shocked. Field Master Lex Norsan (Radio): West! Whats going on! Pvt. West (Into radio): Yeah the truck is filled with ChemX! There's enough bang in here to blow us all to Kindom Kung! Field Master Lex Norsan (Radio): Well find the main wire and disable it. Across the street an Al Kadhum disguised as a civilian holding a phone is also watching. Pvt. West (Into radio): Alpha squad whats going on. Sangheili Marine (Radio): There's a guy across the street, looks like he's go a phone. Pvt. West (Into radio): Well tell him to put it away, we dont want to disrupt the signal. Pvt. West approaches the front of the truck and kicks the hood open. Pvt. West (Into radio): Looks like there's explosives in the Cylinder heads. Attempting to disarm. Player then must disarm by cutting the right wire. (Which randomizes every time you spawn.) Pvt. West (Into radio): Clear. Pvt. West then checks for more wires. Pvt. West (Into radio): Looks like there's more to it. Pvt. West then takes out the truck battery. Pvt. West: [Says to himself.] Hope I dont do this again...[Beat]tough, and boring at the same time. Pvt. West (Into radio): Looks like the battery could be the starter. Sangheili Marine (Radio): Yeah, could be in the dash, check there. Pvt. West then sets the battery down and opens the truck door and gets in the driving seat, pushing the oil drum to the passenger seat. Sangheili Marine (Radio): Carefull with that oil drum West. Pvt. West (Into radio): It's not in the chairs. He rips the upholstery with his cambat knife. Tearing out the foam, but no wires. Pvt. West (Into radio): Negative. Pvt. West in then rips apart the door, rips the weather stripping to just bare metal. Then rummages through the glove compartment, and uses his combat knife to tear up the floors. Pvt. West (Into radio): Its not in the front seat...Its not in the doors...not in the floors...not in the glovebox. The Al Kadhum then runs past the truck the Sangheili Marines chasing after him. Sangheili Marine (Radio): He's not giving it up!...If you haven't found it yet, maybe it's under the truck somewhere. Pvt. West (Into radio): None of the cord goes under (checks the floors) Its up here -- Somewhere. Sangheili Marine (Radio): Put the phone down -- Put -- Put it down! Now! Arab Language is then heard yelling. Followed by some gunshots. Pvt. West (Into radio): What happened! What -- What Happened! Sangheili Marine (Radio): It looks like he was arming the explosives. Field Master Lex Norsan (Radio): West, we move up meet us at the Capital Building, hopefully it will be clear for you to move in. Out. Pvt. West jabbing his knife into the upholstery. Pvt. West (Into radio): Yeah, just keep communicating! Pvt. West ripping wires in the car, increasingly frustrated, sotto voice. Pvt. West (Into radio): More wires going nowhere! Pvt. West then uses his combat knife and cuts the steering wheel. Pvt. West (Into radio): Nothing in the steering wheel, nor the airbag module. Pvt. West tears out the trucks radio. Suddenly the trucks rain wipers SCREECH and flap along the windshield. Pvt. West: (Sotto voice) Interesting. Finally he finds what he's been looking for under a tangle of wires: a black box. Slowly prying off the lid, taking it apart. Pvt. West gets his wire cutters. Player then must disarm the explosives by cutting the right wire. (Which randomizes every time you spawn.) Pvt. West (Into radio): Alright were done here! Sangheili Marine (Radio): Finally, regroup on us at the capital building. Pvt. West then joins them at the capital (''100 meters). A F-35 then zooms across the sky and napalms the Capital Building sending it in flames. The flames quickly die down as soldiers come running out of the building in flames.'' Field Master Lex Norsan': We'll stay here and cover the perimeter and extract you when you get out. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Only a few of us should go in though we cant overcrowd the area. Michael Lorenzo: Me and my team will go in. Major Josh Konaree: Me, and Pvt. Zuka will go in. Sgt. Brian Bacon: Me and Pvt. James Connar are coming to, along with a few Rangers. Kairor: We're coming to. Major Josh Konaree: So about 16 to 17 people. Not bad, but not good either. Lets go. They all enter the capital building and take the elevator. Screen fades out. Category:Levels